Laser welding is a technique used to join multiple metal sheets through the use of a laser beam. The beam provides a concentrated heat source, allowing for narrow, deep welds and high heating and cooling rates. In many applications, for a proper weld to be formed, the metal sheets have to be aligned and in continuous contact along the entire length of the laser weld. To achieve the alignment, various welding clamps have been designed.